nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
New Nintendo 3DS
The New Nintendo 3DS is the fourth revision of the Nintendo 3DS family alongside its fifth revision, the New Nintendo 3DS XL (also called New 3DS XL and New 3DS LL in Japan). It was announced in a Japanese-only Nintendo Direct on August 29, 2014.https://www.nintendo.co.jp/corporate/release/en/2014/140829.html The New Nintendo 3DS was also revealed to be launching in Australia on November 21, 2014 in an Australian only Nintendo Direct on September 24th. Both models were released ten days after the Nintendo DSi and Nintendo DSi XL were discontinued on September 30, 2014. In June 2017, both models were succeeded by the New Nintendo 2DS XL (New Nintendo 2DS LL). Japan discontinued the New Nintendo 3DS on July 14, 2017 and the New Nintendo 3DS XL in July 25, 2019, but both models are still in production in other parts of the world. Appearance *New Nintendo 3DS is slightly larger than the Nintendo 3DS. *New Nintendo 3DS has colored buttons for any edition: red is A, yellow is B, blue is X, and green is Y. Face Plates New to the 3DS family is the swappable plates called Kisekae in 3DS. There are many options. These swappable faceplates are only usable on the New Nintendo 3DS, not the New Nintendo 3DS XL, mostly due to size difference. Hardware Changes The touch screen has NFC intergrated into it so, the amiibo figurines will work directly instead of buying an adapter. The 3D has a much wider viewing range thanks to eye tracking technology, moving the 3D to wherever the player is facing by using a light that comes on near the inner camera, which uses it to track the user. It still cannot render 3D for 2 users at the same time. The Circle Pad Pro controls are now integrated into the system. ZL and ZR are right next to their corresponding shoulder buttons and system has a analog stub for the right stick, above to the left of the ABXY buttons. The New 3DS has a much more powerful processor and much more memory allowing faster browsing Miiverse and the Internet. Added interchangeable face plates Exclusive New 3DS Games Due to the large increase in specs, the New Nintendo 3DS will support games the original 3DS cannot. One such game is the 3DS port of Xenoblade Chronicles. The SNES Virtual Console titles are also exclusive to the New Nintendo 3DS family. There are also a number of games enhanced by New Nintendo 3DS, either by the increased power or by integrating Circle Pad Pro controls. Limited Editons Like the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo 3DS XL, there are special editions of the New Nintendo 3DS, so far a Monster Hunter and a Zelda limited edition are available to purchase. Gallery Comp-new3dsll-3dsll.png|The New 3DS compared to the New 3DS XL. Comp-new3ds-3ds.png|The New 3DS compared to the original 3DS. tumblr nd4hlrJtLs1twq5plo1_1280.jpg|An advertisement with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. New Nintendo 3DS Console 1.svg New Nintendo 3DS Console 2.svg New Nintendo 3DS Console 3.svg Videos See also *List of Nintendo 3DS games *Nintendo DS (Predecessor) *Nintendo DS Lite (Predecessor) *Nintendo DSi (Predecessor) *Nintendo DSi XL (Predecessor) *Nintendo 3DS (Predecessor) *Nintendo 3DS XL (Predecessor) *New Nintendo 2DS XL (Successor) References es:New Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo handhelds Category:New Nintendo 3DS